I. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to electromechanical decorative displays. More specifically, this invention pertains to sound and motion displays having synchronized sound and motion. Most particularly, this invention pertains to such displays capable of playing a plurality of holiday/Christmas melodies and suitable as Christmas ornaments.
II. Prior Art
A wide variety of Christmas ornamental displays exist. While some such displays incorporate music and/or light effects, a substantial market is perceived for a Christmas ornamental display wherein mechanical movement of a plurality of figurines is synchronized to several pluralities of sounds, each plurality having a common timbre, and wherein each timbre is associated with a figurine so that a visually pleasing display is created wherein the figurines appear to be acting in concert to sing one of a plurality of predetermined melodies.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a Christmas ornamental display of the aforementioned type wherein the mechanical movement comprises movement of a figurine from a position wherein a user's view of the figurine is obstructed, to a position where the figurine is visible, and wherein the corresponding sound is generated when the figurine is in its visible position.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a Christmas ornamental display comprising a central control unit and a plurality of display units wherein each display unit comprises a distinct figurine and a pendulum and wherein the mechanical movement comprises separate movement of the pendulum and figurine.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a Christmas display of the aforementioned type comprising means for suspending the display from the branches of a Christmas tree or, in the alternative, supporting the display on a flat surface.